


Treasure

by fran_renshaw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Protection Squad, definitely fluff actually, its probably gonna be very fluffy, let tony be happy, more characters coming soon probably, not really i was just inspired by it, reader is there to prove that to him, songfic?, tony doesnt realize how creepy his behaviour is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_renshaw/pseuds/fran_renshaw
Summary: I've got a million flawsI'll find a million moreFor you."What do you think you are doing, in the middle of the night, all alone, it's like you want to be robbed or murdered! You've gotta know that New York is not exactly a safe city?" "....what the fuck."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading this for two reasons.
> 
> One: it is absolutely amazing and I guarantee you you have never heard it before in your life. You'll get refunds if you have!
> 
> Two: The lyrics make it seem much more dark and dramatic than it actually is. Listen to it and Reader's behaviour makes much more sense.
> 
> Treasure by Fewjar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJjuBWhCbL4

**Treasure**

  


_I've got a million flaws_

_I'll find a million more_

_For you_  


  


After this night's shift you couldn't help yourself but to loudly belt out the lyrics to your favorite song, which has become your nightly companion during your walk home from the hospital. You were exhausted and yet the song helped in lifting your spirits like nothing else could. It helped in calming your nerves, telling your body that it could stop producing the adrenaline which you depended on to get through the horrors you witness on a daily basis. It had been a rough couple of weeks, after the battle of New York the hospitals were overflowing with wounded casualties. Emergency operations were becoming too much to handle for the employed surgeons, which was why even surgeons in training like you had to carry a lot more of the workload these days. You were never unsupervised, heaven’s no, but a lot of times the surgeon who was supposed to actually handle the operation had been on the clock for 12 hours or more and made the decision that your hands, steadier and faster, would be better suited for the task. And so, you had just finished one of those infamous 12 hour shifts yourself. It was a lot more action than you were used to and logically, the only thing you were looking forward to at this moment was your shower and your bed. 

  


_Caught_

_In bloom_  


_Come put me in your treasure and seal my doom._  


  


But for now you enjoyed your come-down routine. The streets were empty, no one to judge your terrible singing and you took full advantage of it. The walk from work to your home never took longer than 5 minutes and during these fleeting moments you could let go of all your responsibilities. Spellbound by the music you failed to notice a noise behind you. 

  
"What are you doing?"  


You turned around instantly, ready to defend yourself.

"What the fuck."

The person who managed to sneak up behind you wasn't a person at all. It was a robot. Wait no, that's not right...during the time it took you to catch up with your brains racing thoughts, the robots visor and soon after its whole body opened, to reveal a person standing inside of it. Finally, the fog in your brain, induced by the recently concluded 12-hour shift lifted and you realized who was standing in front of you.

"Hey, hey it's alright, I don't want to hurt you."

The man that came out of the robot raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, clearly noticing your defensive stance. And probably your hands, curled together into fists. You only loosened up slightly.

"What the fuck.", you repeated, more talking to yourself than to the man who was now taking a few steps in your direction.

"What do you think you are doing, in the middle of the night, all alone, singing on top of it, it’s like you want to be robbed or murdered! You've gotta know that New York is not exactly safe?"

More perplexed than feeling threatened you took a step back.

"And who the fuck are you to judge me? No, no wait scratch that, I know who you are, but what’s what I do to you?"

Running his hand through is brown hair the man answered: "If you know me then you know that it is my business to handle dangerous situations. And you are clearly putting yourself in an unsafe position."

"I know how to handle myself, thank you very much. As you can see your assistance is not needed here so please, piss off."

You turned back around to continue on your way home, but his voice didn't even give you enough time to lift your foot off the ground.

"Wait!"

Irritated now, you spun to face the man.

"Look, I have had a very difficult day at work and I would really like to catch a few hours of sleep before I need to head out again. So either you have something to say and you say it now or you leave me the hell alone!"

Clearly surprised by your outbreak, the man looked momentarily stunned. Before you could take advantage of this and get the hell out of dodge, he recovered and laughed softly.

"Will you at least allow me to accompany you to your home so I can make sure nothing happens to you?"

"So you'll know where I live? Fat chance."

"Oh please, give me two minutes and I can find that out on my own. How do you think I found you anyways?"

Your eyes widened at the comment he dropped off-hand.

“Okay dude, you are creeping me out. I’m on my way, see ya.”

You turned on your heels and ran, as fast as you could, hearing him shout “Wait! Let me explain!” behind you. It was just your luck that the one superhero you encounter was apparently also a psychopath and a goddamn stalker. Since he basically admitted to being able to find out everything about you anyways, you settled on trying to reach your apartment before he could put his suit back on and follow you. It was only a walking distance of two minutes away, so you quickly reached it. Fumbling with your keys, you looked over your shoulder for a second. Nothing. Unsure if that was a good or a bad sign, you unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind you. 

Calmer, now that you were in a familiar environment, you went up the stairs to your apartment on the 8th floor. Once you reached your home you triple-locked the door and made sure all the windows were closed and the curtains drawn. Then you sat down on your couch. You fell over sideways, lying down, exhausted. What were you supposed to do? No one would believe you if you told them that Iron Man had stalked you to find out your whereabouts. Hell, there were probably some people who used that as a trope to get in contact with him. What did he want anyway? Initially you had thought that the whole thing was probably just a really elaborate attempt at hooking up with a random woman. His reputation as a playboy exceeded him after all. But as soon as he let slip that he had sought you out specifically, the whole situation slipped from slightly weird into extremely creepy. Nevertheless, if he had wanted to kill you he could’ve done so easily, plus he had expressed concern for your wellbeing. Replaying the situation in your mind, you found that the adrenaline had probably made you overreact. Your fight or flight response had kicked in and since you’ve never even done as much as slapping someone, flight it was. You groaned, sitting up again. Well, there was nothing you could do now, even though you were more than curious to find out what Stark wanted from you. The only connection you had to the Avengers, or him, was the fact that their tower was situated in the city you lived in and that you had to patch up the wounded from their skirmish with Loki. But you doubted that Tony Stark paid house visits to every single NY doctor who had to deal with their collateral damage. So, what was the connection? As the shock finally wore off you noticed how tired you were and decided to deal with the whole thing later. Now you just wanted to finally hop into your shower and later your bed. Which you both did. Despite the eventful evening you had, your exhaustion took over and you fell asleep, not even a dream disturbing your slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2

Only a few hours later the blaring of your alarm woke you up. 

You went through your morning routine, but only whilst brushing your teeth did your brain catch up with the events of yesterday. You had completely forgotten about all of it, but now that you were finally awake your thoughts were racing again. Did that really happen? You’ve gotta be a special kind of crazy to hallucinate what had happened to you, right? Maybe it was the overexertion from work and your lack of sleep. But even then, you had never heard of someone having full-on conversations with hallucinations just because they didn’t get their 8 hours of sleep per night. 

No, the only thing that made sense, was the thing that didn’t make any sense at all. Tony Stark, Iron Man, really did stop you on your way home and hinted on stalking you. And you could do absolutely nothing about it. With that thought, you came to a conclusion. It would be best to just forget about the entire thing, right? You didn’t have any friends to discuss it with and even if you did, you yourself thought you were crazy and you had been present for the event! No, no one would ever believe you, you just needed to forget about it. Besides, it wasn’t like work would let you take a few days off to figure your shit out. Nope, this situation would have to be dealt with the old-fashioned way: suppress and ignore. 

So, you continued on with your routine, hopped into the shower, got dressed and then went off to work. You even managed to forget all about Stark during those most busy hours of your day, but as soon as you clocked off, you noticed that you were terrified of stepping even one foot outside of the building while it was dark and you were on your own. You considered calling a taxi, but soon scolded yourself internally. You had been walking home on your own for two years, nothing ever happened, why should today be any different? So you tried to channel every ounce of your inner courage and went home as usual. Well, not exactly as usual, since you kept looking over your shoulder and didn’t even consider turning on your music. Some would call this a healthy portion of skepticism, but to you it was a newfound paranoia and you didn’t like it. 

Still, life left you no choice but to continue on living as if nothing happened, save for a few almost panic attacks at night in a dark alley, but if nothing else, it at least left you grateful for the long hours you had to spend at work. They distracted you like nothing else and you were sure that without them, you never would have managed. But it wasn’t enough and by the time Friday rolled along, you knew that you had to change something. It seemed like fate to you, when on that Friday night on your way home with your newly acquired pepper spray you came by a poster advertising a self-defense class that would start soon, near your apartment. At that point you didn’t even have to think twice, you just snapped a picture of the ad and then hurried on home. Your decision was made, even though you were incredibly awkward in social situations like this, you hoped that learning how to properly defend yourself would return you to your formerly pretty confident self. Damn Stark for making you so paranoid, you just finally wanted to feel safe again. Even your home didn’t seem secure to you anymore. 

Thankfully the first self defense class came quickly. It was a Saturday and you had spent way too much time on picking out your outfit and obsessing over having to meet new people and (probably) embarrassing yourself in front of them. Once you were there though, you were calmed by the extreme diversity of the women already waiting for the class to begin. The youngest girl couldn’t be more than 10 years old, and she was clearly hanging onto her mothers’ sleeve, seemingly as intimated by the situation as you were just seconds ago. Next to the mother with her daughter sat a woman that had to be at least 60 and that gave you an unexpected boost of confidence. Surely if a woman her age could find the confidence to attend such a class, you could too. Spread across the room were a whole bunch of teenaged and middle-aged women, a lot of them on their phones or entertaining themselves otherwise. You quickly went to register yourself for the class and pay for it. Lucky for you, there were still some spots left. 

You only had to wait a few minutes for the class to begin. You situated yourself at the very back of the room, not wanting to draw any attention to you. 

“Alright ladies let’s get this party started!” The instructor commenced cheerily, only to be immediately interrupted by the door slamming open suddenly. 

“Sorry, got caught up in traffic!” A cheerful woman entered and stood next to you, as it was the spot nearest to the door. She was pretty, long dark-brown hair and eyes, a kind face and beautiful dark skin. But most importantly, when the time came to train the self-defense moves on someone else, she immediately turned to you, smiled and asked if you wanted to pair up with her. 

“Hey, my name is Naomi! Do you wanna test out what Kristen just showed us?” 

“Of course, hi, my name is Y/N! I would love to!” 

And so the first lesson went by without any notable incidents. You were extremely happy that Naomi had approached you though, you kept on trying out moves on each other and you seemed to be a pretty good fit, since you were about the same height and weight. To sum the lesson up, you learned a lot you wished you had known before and felt already a lot better about yourself than you did at the beginning of the lesson. 

“Guys, please wait up for a second. You did great today, since it was the first experience with any kind of self-defense for a lot of you! Before you go, I have an announcement to make. As a kind of incentive for you to stick with us and go through with the whole course, the very last lesson will be taught by a special someone! We won’t reveal who though, to keep you in suspense, you know.” Kristen winked. 

“Now thank you for your attention, class is dismissed!” she laughed. “I look forward to seeing you all again next week.” 

“Wow, that sounds interesting, I wonder who she could be talking about.” Naomi pondered. 

“Probably just some Z-list celebrity only one of us has ever heard about. Doesn’t matter though, I would’ve attended all of the lessons anyways.” You answered. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you here exactly?” 

Confused, you tilted your head at Naomi. “What do you mean?” 

“Just, normally people have like some kind of story of what has driven them to join self-defense, this isn’t my first course, so I have talked to quite a lot of people about it. You don’t have to tell me if it’s something super personal.” 

“Oh no, nothing like that, it’s nothing at all really. Just a frightening experience on the way home from work – nothing happened, it just made me aware of how vulnerable I really am and I wanted to change that.” You tried to downplay your paranoia as much as you could. “What about you?” 

“I don’t have a story, it’s just my boyfriend, he worries a lot about me and when he mentioned self-defense classes I thought it would be a great way to get him off my ass. But turns out they are also really fun, so it was a win-win situation for the both of us. I’ve been doing these classes nonstop since. You meet a lot of interesting people in this class!” 

“Yeah I figured. You at least are pretty interesting to me already! I haven’t really talked to anyone else though.” You admitted. 

“You’ll get there. Anyways, it was extremely nice meeting you! Would you maybe like to go on a coffee sometimes?” Naomi’s question caught you of guard, but you quickly recovered. 

“I’d love to! Do you want to exchange numbers so we can talk sometime? I have a pretty unconventional schedule at work, it changes all the time.” 

“Of course, here!” Naomi handed you her phone and you typed in your number. “I’ll just call you later, I really have to go now though! See ya!” And she was gone. She truly was a bit of a whirlwind. You were grateful for how open she was though, you knew that you would have never talked to her on your own accord and now you had even arranged to meet again! 

When you left the class you were the most sure of yourself that you had been ever since the incident. Funny enough though, it also left you with the one lingering question that you had asked yourself over and over again. Did the Stark stuff really happen or were you going insane? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kudos! I would love to hear what you think of this story so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me reviews, this is my first Marvel work and the last fanfiction I have published in general I've written 5 years ago.
> 
> If you've listened to the song, please tell me how you liked it!


End file.
